The peroxisome proliferator active receptors (PPARs), members of the nuclear hormone receptor superfamily, comprise several subtypes, such as PPARα, PPARβ, and PPARγ. The PPARγ subtype, also referred to as PPARG, is the target of the glitazone pharmaceutical agents used for treatment of type II diabetes. PPARG is NR1C3 (the gene ID) and has two major isoforms—PPARG1 and PPARG2. The glitazones, such as pioglitazone and rosiglitazone, act as PPARG receptor agonists. However, other classes of pharmaceutical agents, such as Telmisartan, have been reported to act as partial agonists, binding in a different mode to PPARG and having different cofactor requirements. See Y. Lamotte, et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. (2010), 20, 1399-1404.